


In the Still of the Night

by bees_stories



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Explicit Sex, Fellatio, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Sex, post-series 2.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bees_stories/pseuds/bees_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not enough to hear Ianto's voice. It's not enough to see him standing head bowed beneath a shower's spray. Jack doesn't want sex any more that Ianto does, not really. But his need to touch and be touched is outweighing the pull of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

***

"That feels nice, but it's not going to get you anywhere."

Jack hums a reply to the sleepy admonishment but he continues his leisurely sucking of Ianto's cock. He draws his tongue down the length of the shaft and over the vein and back again, enjoying the satin texture of his lover's skin. If he made the effort he could coax the warm, soft flesh under his tongue to iron hardness, but that isn't his intention. Ianto is exhausted. They both are. This is the first time either one of them has seen, let alone been able to take advantage of, a horizontal surface in the last seventy-two hours and sleep beckons enticingly. But those seventy-two hours have held numerous horrors and too many deaths and Jack needs the sort of reassurance that only comes from the confirmation of all of his senses. It's not enough to hear Ianto's voice. It's not enough to see him standing head bowed beneath a shower's spray. Jack doesn't want sex any more that Ianto does, not really. But his need to touch and be touched is outweighing the pull of sleep. 

So in the darkness of Ianto's bedroom, in the deepest part of the night, he indulged his most basic instincts and kissed and caressed his way down the length of Ianto's body until he ended up between his legs. He nuzzled his cheek against Ianto's belly and then made himself comfortable, curling his frame close and pillowing his head against the warmth of Ianto's thigh. 

Ianto's cock when it's hard is a thing of beauty. It's long and thick and the head when it emerges from the foreskin begs to be lapped at like an ice cream cone, something Jack has done on more than one occasion much to their mutual pleasure. But it's a rare opportunity to enjoy Ianto when he's soft. Like most young men, he's quick to become erect when his interest is aroused. Post-orgasm, he's over-sensitive and skittish. He doesn't like to be touched until he's had a chance to rebound. Now, too tired to do more than lay lax and quiet, he's able to accept Jack's lavish attention without squirming away. 

Ianto's hand has found its way to the back of his head, and his fingers are flexing against his scalp. To Jack it feels like an aimless massage. It's so soothing he can't help the sigh that sends a vibration through Ianto's cock. As if in reply, it twitches once against his tongue then lays still. He dips forward, engulfing the full length of Ianto's shaft. Even soft it's a mouthful and he's forced to take a breath through his nose as he swallows around the girth. Snuggled as he is against Ianto's groin, he catches a whiff of freshly washed skin and beneath that just the faintest hint of Ianto's own musk. When he draws back he holds the crown between his lips and laps delicately at the slit until he is rewarded with a single drop of pre-come. 

Ianto sighs. Jack glances up and feels his lips bow into a smile as the sigh is closely followed by a low, snuffling sound that can only mean that Ianto has faded completely out. Jack reaches for the blankets that he has pushed away and drags them with him as he settles at Ianto's side. Reassured and comfortable at last, he lets go of his fears and drifts into sleep.

End


End file.
